This invention relates to a machine for spray painting a material being carried on a blanket.
As a rule, spray painting of hides, cardboard, plywood, etc. while being transported on blankets, is effected by means of spray guns carried by a holder and moved transversely to the blanket with either a circular or reciprocating motion, so as to span the whole width of the workpiece to be sprayed. The mechanisms required for these movements involve high costs and space requirements. Moreover, in their fast movement, the spray guns set into motion the spraying fumes from the guns themselves, in addition to those rebounding from the swept workpiece, thus wasting large amounts of pigment or paint.
To obviate these drawbacks it would appear convenient to arrange the spray guns in a fixed position along a line extending tranverse to the machine. In this case, however, a uniform paint application would not be provided, because the spray guns would leave on the workpiece more densely painted stripes at the areas underlying the spray guns.